Never Let Them Get To You
by IntheNickoftime
Summary: A Nick and Judy meet as children AU
1. Chapter 1

Never Let Them Get To You

Hey guys! I was thinking of this idea when I read a story somewhat like mine. The story was in my humble opinion poorly written. This is my version of the "Nick and Judy meet as children AU". I have been reading fan fiction for 3 or 4 years now but have never written. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope I can do justice to these two amazing characters.

Thanks for reading,

IntheNickoftime

Disclaimer: (I see these everywhere. Not sure what they do but I'll add it just to be safe.) The following story contains characters from Zootopia. I don't own Zootopia. (Do I add anything else?)

Why. The question ran through my head as I ran out of the building. Why? I questioned again as I struggled with the muzzle round my head. WHY? I scream into the night as I pull off the muzzle. Why… I feel moisture on my paws as I sink to the ground. I stare at the muzzle, that… thing in front of me. I wish I could destroy that thing with my eyes. I think back, why. Did I say something wrong? No. Did I act someway wrong? No. WHAT DID I DO WRONG? My anger and sadness run their course together. I feel weak and small. I continue staring at that thing. Suddenly the thing skids to the side, away from me. I look up. It was kicked to the side by an officer. The officer speaks to me but I just stare. He, no wait, she is a bunny. Her voice and expression are laced with concern and laden with comfort. But I don't hear WHAT she says, I listen to HOW she says it. Her eyes are compassionate, her paw held out for comfort. Oh, her paw. I look down at my own. It's wet, I'm still crying. I attempt to stop but only end up creating more tears in the process. I look away. I can't stop crying, I wish I could stop crying so hard. I feel warm fur around me. The officers embrace is warm and soothing while her voice helps calm me down. I take comfort in those arms. I hold onto her as hard as I can. I never want to let go. And then I realize I am speaking. In stops and starts and jumps I am telling her what happened. And suddenly the embrace stops. The safety and comfort disappear. She is holding me by the shoulders, she is looking me in the eye. I stare back, entranced. Her eyes… I am looking at twin pools of amethyst. Firm amethyst. Strong amethyst. In her eyes I see Zeus and Hercules, I see Strength and Power, I see anger. Not the weak draining anger I had. The anger in her eyes is a righteous, undefeatable, powerful, godly anger. The safety and comfort are no longer needed, all I have to do is borrow some of that anger. She lets go of my shoulders and stands up. She marches up the steps to the building I had just fled. I follow her. I hear noises inside the building. I cacophony of banter and camaraderie. Friendship, and spirits are running high within the building. Have they no remorse? Are these not those who minutes ago crushed my dreams? They're talking about the latest video games, the newest movies, I hear someone in the back bragging about how he just got a- BOOM. An enforcer of the law has entered the building. I wonder how the door is still attached to its hinges. She stands in the doorframe looking over the pack of animals. The noises are gone replaced by a dead silence. She holds up the thing. "Well," she says in a voice hard as the steel of determination. "Would any of you like to explain this?" The steel voice has been put through the fires of anger, forged by the hammer of her intense power. It cuts as the finest entire troop stares. Noise has left the world. And then there is a noise near the back. Did that zebra just chuckle? A gazelle near the front laughs. The entire pack is soon howling with ecstasy. I gaze dumbfounded. What, why… I don't understand. And then I do. I look at the officer again and I realize she's so short. She can't be older than me. She's not a real cop. The anger and courage I borrowed disappears. I am left with nothing but embarrassment. I turn to leave. This clearly a mista- SHUTUP! The steel sword of her voice cuts through the crowd. Her voice isn't dripping with anger, it is anger. Every animal in the troop is scared. They run and they hide. She turns around and leaves. I follow. We walk out the door, down the steps, and as we reach the gates she turns around abruptly. She looks me in the eye again and says a few words that would be my creed from that day forward. "Whatever you do. Never let them get to you."

So that's that. Hope you enjoyed it! I have an idea to continue this but don't know if I will. This seems to be ok on its own. Aaanyhow tell me what you think.

IntheNickoftime


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So a few things. Firstly I will not be able to post again till September. I'm going out of country tomorrow as of 5:00AM tomorrow. Secondly I'de just like to say that MAN! Writing is hard! It took me an hour to write chapter one, an hour. Anyways I hope I can get better and faster as usual constructive criticism is appreciated.

To the story!

IntheNickoftime

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. Zootopia is Disneys. I only own a stuffed koala. (and even then I share it with my brother)

"Welcome to my home!" I cheerfully exclaim as I swing the Wilde households apartment doors open with a flourish. "You're going to love it here Judy!" I was exited to say the least. I gave Judy the grand tour of my apartment starting from the doorway and going through the room to the bed. I led her past the microwave that looked so shiny, the antique 2003 wooden desk my mom said she had made, The paintings and photos my mother had framed and put on the walls. Ah... Minutes ago I had my dreams crushed, now? I was within the safety and comfort of my home with the kindest rabbit I had ever met. Those old dreams weren't worth it, I had new ones to forge. Suddenly I realized how quiet she was being. I turned around to look at her. Her face looked somewhat shocked. Was something wrong? Maybe it was too small? "Do you like it?" I asked. She began speaking slowly in a voice barely above a whisper. "Huh. Greasy walls… Rickety bed…" Suddenly our neighbors began to yell at each other in the other room. I glared daggers of hatred at the wall. Perfect timing guys. Just perfect. "Crazy neighbors…" I mentally face-palmed. "I LOVE IT!" Oh. Awesome! Yes, she does like it! She hugged me just like she had earlier today. The hug held the same comfort as before, the same sweet gentle compassionate kindness.

Twenty minutes later…

"NICK!" The wake up call is about as inviting as a skunks butt. I roll over in the bed and slowly open my eyes. Why was mom so durn angry? I see mom standing angrily holding Judy by the back of her shirt. "You better have a good explanation for this young fox." Mom says, her voice is heavy with the fatigue of 11 hours of hard work and laden with the anger of finding an unexpected guest at her home when all she had wanted was rest. "Well mom, she's Judy." I say with uncertainty. Why was mom so angry? Judy was a friend. She was helpful and kind and had had my back when I needed it the most. "She helped me today." "And just HOW did she help you? What have you been doing? I thought you were going to junior ranger scouts today!" I stared at mom. And then I felt something. It was a familiar something. As I struggled through my memory to see where I had felt it before I realized what it was. It was a feeling, a strong feeling. A feeling I had just felt earlier today. It was disbelief. "Mom. She helped me. She helped me when I needed help. What's wrong with her helping me?" "NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE! You cannot, no WILL NOT, just drag random street animals into my apartment!" I angry again. The same sad, poisonous, weakening anger had returned and this time my mom had caused it. Tears spilled out again. Mom dropped Judy as she fell back into the desk chair. Her paw fell onto her head as she began massaging her temples. I cradled my legs to my body as I curled into myself. Why was it always the same question that haunted me. Why… Why… Why… I always did something wrong, I always made some mistake. What did I do wrong, WHY was mom so angry? And then I felt a familiar set of arms around me. And in my ear whispered a familiar voice. A familiar phrase. And I knew that whatever happened, whatever I had done wrong could be righted. I knew that I had done what I had known was right. And that was all that mattered Because I would do as Judy had just said. "Never let them get to you."

So yea. In all actuality I feel sorry for Nicks mom. I was originally going to write more but as I said I'm leaving at 5:00AM tomorrow and this just seemed like an epic place to end the chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as good as the first. I didn't outline this one with half as much detail as I did the last one. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

PLEASE PM AND REVIEW AND FAV AND ETC… (I know that there's something off with my writing. I just can't figure out what it is.)

IntheNickoftime

PS

I know that in the movie Nick said "Never let them SEE that they get to you." And that's the point. Judy seems to be unaffected by Gideon Grey and whatnot. She doesn't even let them get to her. When she becomes a cop the hope and dream which she relied upon to not let them get to her was torn down. That is when they got to her.


End file.
